The present invention generally relates to the field of biocides and, in particular, to an alcoholic solution of a partially quaternarized polyvinylpyridine polymer having both biocidal and biocompatibility properties. The present invention is designed to be a ready-to-use solution for reducing biofilm formation on various surfaces by covalently grafting a biocidally active copolymer using a chloromethylcatechol or iodopropyltrimethoxysilane spacer.
Biocidal polymers are well-known in the art and becoming increasingly important in order to contain and control the spread of infectious pathogens in a variety of health and industrial applications. To this end, biocidal polymers have been developed for use in solution form as well as to incorporate biocidal activity onto materials via coatings.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a solution of a biocidal polymer having both biocidal and biocompatibility properties for a prolonged storage period. It is, therefore, desirable to have a ready-to-use biocidal product which prevents fast reticulation in volume, thereby prolonging storage period.